The Aurora Borealis
by QueenOfTheSilence
Summary: "Aurora Borealis" Stated the Pegasus, smiling at her daughter. Discord frowned slightly and quietly mouthed the name. "Aurora Borealis...I like it...Our little…Aurora Borealis..." A kinda short sequel to Yes with unanswered questions!


It's a surprise. None of them saw it coming, especially her. She who should have seen the signs the most, as she was the one who bore it. No...Her. Not it. Pregnant and not a single sign; No weight gain, no cravings, no kicking. Nothing. It was like she went from not being pregnant to pregnant and in labour in a matter of seconds. And yet, she could not deny the evidence before her eyes, though she had in the beginning.

Originally she had only came to this gosh darn hospital because of sever cramping. She had thought maybe her appendix was bursting, or maybe even an ectopic pregnancy. She did not expect to be told by the physician that she was in labour; and nine months along for that matter. But again, she could not deny it as she stared into those eyes. A nurse, a young unicorn mare with bright pink hair and soft blue fur stood next to her hospital bed, holding a small bundle between her hooves. The bundle was actually a small little filly with light yellow fur that matched her mothers and a tuff of pure white hair. On her head were small little nubs, no doubt antlers or horns, not yet fully grown. On her back were a pair of small bat wings, but the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. For a newborn she was avidly aware of her surroundings, her light pink eyes danced around the room as she gurgled softly and let out a small whine.

"May I?" Fluttershy took the filly between her hooves from the nurse and brought the newborn to her chest, cooing as her daughter snuggled against her. Daughter. She had a daughter. And so did he. She ran a hoof through her filly's hair and turned to the Nurse and softly asked for her husband. Within a few minutes he was by her bedside, with a look of complete confusion, horror and anxiousness on his face. Surprisingly, Discord was the more shocked and scared individual in this situation. It was like he couldn't even begin to accept that he had somehow helped in creating life without either of their knowledge.

Mostly he stared at the child, clinging to her mother and chewing on her hair. Fluttershy laughed softly and turned towards her husband. "Would you like to hold her?" Discord froze, the events of the last hour and a half coming slamming into his brain.

"I..." Discord stumbled over his words and over his feet, as he rushed through the door to the hospital room. He completely forgot about his magic as he stumbled out of the hospitals front doors and into a nearby park. His presence scared a few passing individuals, causing them to flee or hide behind carriages or walls. He found himself sitting on the grass next to a swing set, his mind reeling. This was not supposed to happen. Why it did happen he wasn't even sure. Neither he nor Fluttershy had even talked about having kids or whether or not it was even possible. He may be part pony, but he was also part goat and lizard and whole lot of other things.

The idea of Parenthood scared him. It was unknown. Over the millennia's he had walked the earth he had learned many subjects, influenced many civilizations and overall studied the nature of earth's species. Parenthood was not a subject he knew. It was a completely foreign one, which magic could not assist him with. Sure he could use magic to clean a kid's diaper, or conjure a bottle, but unlike any other thing that stumped him, it couldn't teach him how to raise a child, to love and nurture them, to help soothe their fears or help them reach their dreams. Magic could not do this for him, and the idea of just running away seemed more than tempting.

Besides, even if he was to accept this new, unwanted role, how did he know he wouldn't screw it up? That the child wouldn't be ashamed to have a monster like him as a father? Would Fluttershy leave him? Fluttershy. That was another issue. She would never forgive him if he abandoned her, and he couldn't.

After all the years he spent alone, he couldn't lose his only light in the darkness. He screamed as he shoved his head into his hands and folded his ears down.

"Don't do it." Discord swung around and came face to face with a familiar pink coated mare with wavy magenta hair. Her usually ecstatic face was now serious, a rare sight. She stood a few feet from him, bags under her eyes. Discord tried to speak but Pinkie Pie shushed him. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't leave. They need you, Fluttershy and you're new daughter." Usually Pinkie Pie didn't speak so seriously and so it surprised him.

"But I-" Pinkie pie cut him off again. "She needs you, I know it's scary Discord but you, me, your daughter are all Fluttershy has left now. Her parents are dead, our...her former friends no longer want anything to do with her and you just want to rip out her heart so more? Besides what of your child? She needs a father; she'll need you Discord." The draconequus was unsure, torn between the right thing to do and the coward's way out.

"But what if she looks like me? What if ponies think she's a monster?" he whispered. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes.

"Did you even look at her?" asked Pinkie Pie, sitting on her haunches. Discord nodded.

"Kind of...I got a quick glance, but what if she changes? What about magic? Will she turn crazy with power? Will she like m-" Pinkie Pie smacked him on the head.

"Silly Discord, of course she'll like you! You can conjure her up cotton candy and all the chocolate milk she wants. Besides, you're not alone. This is as strange and new to Fluttershy as it is to you." Pinkie grabbed Discords paw and began pulling him towards the hospital. Discord began to protest, but after much shoving from the pink mare he found himself back by Fluttershy's bedside. He was hesitant, scratching his arm out of habit as he stared at the bundle in Fluttershy's arms. The filly rolled over and turned to face her father.

Red met pink, as an overwhelming mass of love and joy filled Discord's heart. "Do you want to hold her?" He jerked his head towards his wife, who held out the bundle for him to take. He was unsure at first, worried he would drop the small bundle but Fluttershy and the nearby nurse assured him they would make sure he wouldn't. The young filly laid awkwardly in her father's arms, so small in comparison. She cooed softly and wrapped her hooves around her father's beard, tugging hard. Discord let out a small yelp followed by a chuckle.

"Like Daddy's beard huh?" he murmured softly, holding the child close.

"So what's the naaameee?" Fluttershy and Discord looked towards Pinkie Pie who stood in the door way, having stepped back to not intrude on the cute family moment.

"Flutters?" Discord asked his wife. Naming things was not one of his strong suits. He once had a pet rock that he named Mr. Fluffy Pants, a really unbefitting name for a rock. Besides, Fluttershy, he thought, should have the honour. Fluttershy was stumped, unsure what to call her new bundle of joy. She sat for a few minutes, debating, deciding and negating a few names here and there. Eventually though, a name came to her; Or more specifically a memory from her past, involving watching the northern lights with her own mother. True, The Aurora Borealis consisted of a wide variety of colors and her little filly had white hair, not multi-colored like Rainbow Dash's but still she liked the name. Northern Lights were extremely rare where she grew up and extremely faded but Fluttershy and Her mother always took the time to sit and watch if it appeared.

"Aurora Borealis" Stated the Pegasus, smiling at her daughter. Discord frowned slightly and quietly mouthed the name.

"Aurora Borealis...I like it...Our little…Aurora Borealis..."

* * *

The End. Can be considered a sequel to Yes. Maybe.


End file.
